


Comfort

by livin_in_my_head_2



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cassandra Clare - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance, The Dark Artifices - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livin_in_my_head_2/pseuds/livin_in_my_head_2
Summary: Ty has a breakdown and Kit is there to comfort him.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I was rather nervous to post this bc I could never compete with Cassandra Clare's kiss scenes because those are pure GOLD, but I hope I got the writing style at least somewhat correct...please tell me your thoughts and give me input!

The Blackthorns straggled into the house, one after the other. None of them were unscathed from their scuffle with the demons, although some were far worse for wear than others.

Kit was gripping his shoulder. He wasn't sure if it was simply sore or dislocated, but he was fairly certain it was the former, thankfully, seeing as it wasn't very agonizing to rotate it.

He glanced at the twins, who were breaking off from the crowd, talking quietly. Livvy's face was disturbingly pale, and her hand was clenched over her side. She was muttering something hurriedly to Ty. Kit checked to make sure there was no blood welling from a wound beneath her fingers and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that her hand was clean.

Ty was playing with the hem of his T-shirt almost desperately. He had taken off his headphones, but Kit wasn't so sure that had been a good idea. He, too, was quite pale, and he was shifting from foot to foot.

Livvy seriously didn't look good. Suddenly, she pressed her lips together tightly and Kit, wide-eyed, hurried over, easily recognizing the expression of someone who was about to throw up.

Rather than vomit, however, Livvy's eyes suddenly rolled back up in her head and she crumpled. Kit lunged forward, just managing to catch her before she hit the floor. He brushed her hair out of her face worriedly, then took her pulse as fast as he could. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a faint beating.

"Livvy!" he heard Julian shout, and suddenly he was surrounded by Blackthorns, all chattering and clamoring to be heard over one another. From the staircase, he heard Dru call out, "What's going on?" and Tavvy started to wail.

"Dru, get Tavvy out of here," Julian commanded, not even sparing his youngest sister a glance as his eyes frantically searched Livvy's face. Kit heard Dru snort in exasparation and stomp back up the stairs, Tavvy's wails quickly fading and disappearing.

Kit was concerned for Livvy, of course, but his eyes darted up to glance at Ty. The boy was breathing heavily, starting to twitch in his arms and shoulders. Kit bit his lip, grip around Livvy tightening. /Please, Livvy, be okay. For his sake./

Ty's eyes were dark with worry. Kit felt it as a physical pain in his chest when the Shadowhunter's panic-filled gaze met his. "Ty," he said quietly, "you can put your headphones on." He knew how much Ty hated loud noise, and even though his siblings, whom he was extremely comfortable with, were the cause of the commotion, Kit could see that all of the frantic chatter was only adding to Ty's discomfort.

"Mark, take Livvy," Kit commanded, never taking his eyes off of Ty. The oldest Blackthorn nodded and swooped in, gently taking his little sister from Kit and cradling her in his arms. Kit stood from where he had been bending and moved to Ty's side, knowing better than to try to comfort him through touch. Instead, he kept his distance and whispered quietly enough so that only Ty could hear, "I'm serious, Ty. Nobody will be angry at you if you put on your headphones." 

Ty just shook his head, eyes wide as he watched his sister. His fingers fluttered helplessly, grabbing at his pants and the hem of his shirt. Kit wanted desperately to grab those hands in his, to still his agitated twitching. 

Cristina pushed her way to the front of the miniature crowd. "Listen up," she called, and everyone fell silent almost immediately. Cristina was the person with the most healing experience, after all, and she was well liked by everyone. 

"Mark, get Livvy into the nearest bedroom. Julian, go get me some hot water and washcloths. Emma, I'm going to need soup, lukewarm - /not too hot to drink and not gross./ Dru?" Cristina called up the stairs, and Kit felt a flash of affection go out to her. Young Dru rarely got to be included, and it was kind of Cristina to allow her to help. 

He glanced away from Ty to see Dru at the top of the stairs, clutching Tavvy's hand. The youngest Blackthorn had stopped crying, but his face was red and his forehead was furrowed in a deep frown. 

"I need you to come with me. You'll help me with the medicines," Cristina decided. Dru started down the stairs, grinning as she dropped Tavvy's hand. The little boy's face crumpled and Kit braced himself for another sobbing session. 

"Bring Tavvy!" Cristina said hurriedly. "Moral support." She smiled charmingly at the little boy as the Blackthorns flew into action. Then, Cristina led the two smallest Blackthorns away, closely followed Mark down a nearby hallway. It was suddenly very quiet in the front area of the Institute. 

"What am I supposed to do?" Ty whispered, much too late for Cristina to assign him a task. Kit thanked the angel that his friend /hadn't/ received a task. 

"You need to calm down first," he told Ty sternly in response to his forlorn question. "You won't be very helpful like this." 

Ty hesitated, then nodded. "I'm going to the roof," he muttered, sliding on his headphones. Glancing over his shoulder as he started walking away, he said nothing more, but Kit saw in his eyes that he wanted to be followed. He hurried after him. 

They walked silently up to the roof, Ty leading. Kit was careful not to get too close. He knew that whatever Ty wanted, he would be willing to do, and right now, he had no idea what the boy wanted. 

Ty looked out over the ocean, which was dark and rather ominous in the overcast night. The moon suddenly burst out from behind some clouds, outlining the Blackthorn boy's dark shape in an almost angelic light. Kit felt his breath catch in his throat. He was across the roof and standing behind Ty before he was even really aware that his feet had decided to move. 

Slowly, Ty reached up and took off his headphones, letting them rest around his neck like usual. And like usual, Kit couldn't help but stare, entranced, at the way the white band contrasted with his dark hair. He wondered suddenly what that hair would feel like - soft, he was willing to bet. He wanted rather badly to touch it. 

What was wrong with him? 

"Ty?" he asked hesitantly. 

Ty was still twitching, but not as badly. His fingers, however, never stopped moving. 

"What do you need right now?" Kit asked, watching his friend carefully. He knew Livvy would be fine, knew that even if something went wrong, the Blackthorns had enough powerful people on speed dial to save her - so right now, he was mainly concerned with her twin, who was still silently watching the ocean. 

Ty whirled around suddenly and Kit flinched slightly, not only at the sudden movement but also the look of pure nervousness on the boy's face. "I want to try something, but I don't know if I should," he whispered, sounding agonized. 

Kit smiled slightly. "If it excites you and kind of scares you, that probably means you should do it. I read that somewhere once - " His words were abruptly muffled as Ty surged forward and kissed him. 

Kit's eyes went wide with shock. All coherent thought flooded from his brain as he tried to register the impossible: Ty, the boy who disliked too much physical contact, was /kissing him./ 

And Kit loved it. 

He leaned forward slightly, hesitant to overstep his boundaries. His heart was beating faster than it ever had before, in any battle or dire situation. He was shaking slightly, although it wasn't that cold of a night. With one kiss, Tiberious Blackthorn had done this to him - reduced him to a shivering mess. 

Ty pulled away suddenly, and Kit's heart dropped. What had he done wrong? He wanted nothing more than to kiss Ty again, run his hands through his hair and let go the emotions that he had been ignoring for weeks...but he wouldn't do that to Ty if he didn't want it. 

"Ty?" he asked uncertainly, his voice husky and uneven. Ty didn't reply. He was nearly resting his forehead against Kit's, their breaths mingling, his eyes wide as he stared at the ground, breathing heavily. "Ty," Kit tried again. "Do...do you want this?" 

At his words, Ty raised his gaze to meet Kit's. Slowly, he nodded. 

Kit leaned forward and kissed him again. 

Hesitantly, Ty raised his hands and rested them on Kit's chest. Not able to control himself anymore, Kit raised his hands and ran them through the Blackthorn's hair. Sure enough, it was soft to the touch. He pressed himself into Ty, loving the way their bodies fit together as if they were meant to. He kissed Ty harder, desperately. 

Ty wrapped his arms around Kit's neck and sighed against his lips. Kit felt him smile and grinned giddily as well. He soon swallowed Ty's grin, however, with another kiss, this one slower, lingering and sweet. 

"Kit," Ty whispered, and Kit nearly came undone. 

"Ty," he replied in a low voice. 

"I..." Ty cleared his throat nervously. His next words came out in a rush. "I think I love you." 

Kit couldn't describe the feeling in his chest at these words, tight and loose and freeing and confining all at the same time, terrifying him to the core and yet the most comforting thing he had ever heard. 

"I love you, too, Tiberius Blackthorn." As if to seal his words, Kit kissed him once more, short and fierce, before pulling away. 

"Hey," he noted with a quiet laugh. "You stopped shaking." 

"And you started," Ty retorted, and Kit realized it was true. His fingertips still moved restlessly through Ty's hair. Laughing, Kit buried his face in Ty's shoulder and moved his arms down to hug him close. Ty immediately did the same, his earlier nervousness and hesitation gone. 

/I love you, Ty/, Kit thought, shouting the words in his own mind, his heart still frantically beating. /I love you./


End file.
